Season 2
by iloveteenwolf101
Summary: This is about season 2 of Hollywood Heights... This is much better then my summary!
1. Chapter 1

Eddie, Loren, Kelly, Jake, Max and Nora were all on the plane headed to Loren's big concert which was tonight. They all where happy that Eddie was alive but not as much as Loren was. She couldn't wait till they could spend some time together after the concert. In the middle of the flight Eddie asked if he and Loren could talk in private for a minute. They all nodded and headed toward the back of the plane so they could talk.

Loren's mind was racing…what if he break's up with me? Oh god please be good new! She thought

Eddie: Loren can we talk

Loren: Uh... Sure

Eddie: Well I wanted to talk to about something that happened when I was hiding from the police

Loren: Eddie what happened?

Eddie: Well… Uh that girl Leigh… Well she kissed me… But I pushed her away and told her I was in love with someone else. Loren I love you

Eddie was scared on what Loren was going to say to him, He didn't want to lose her and she deserved to know since his last relationship was based on lies and he couldn't do that to Loren. Loren was in shock on what just came out of Eddie's mouth….. She didn't know if she was mad for the kiss or glad that he pushed her off him and told her he loved me... That was the first time he has said since he got out of jail.

Eddie: Loren? You okay?

Loren: I believe you Eddie… I love you to

He pulled her into a hug and soon they were looking into each others eyes which Loren couldn't stand not kissing him. She crashed her lips to his, but it wasn't a normal kiss it was like the kiss they shared at the beach and when they were on the piano but with more love in it. But they soon interrupted by the pilot saying they were landing soon.

Eddie: Loren I love you.

Loren: I love you to Eddie.

They shared a sweet kiss but soon heard an "Awe" They both pulled apart and were blushing at the sight of Jake, Kelly, Nora and Max.

Max: I take it you to talked?

Eddie & Loren: Yup. They both smiled because they said it at the same time.

They soon arrived and Eddie had to say bye to Loren since he won't see her till later because she had to prepare for the concert. He had a little plan of his own that he in mind that he was going to make happen.

He walked up behind Loren and hugged her from behind.

Eddie: Ughh I don't want to let you go! But I have to so you can go practice…..

Loren: Eddie you know I want you there but I want it to be a surprise for you. I will see you after though don't worry.

Eddie: Fine… I can't wait.

They kissed and were about to go there separate ways till Eddie grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Loren looked at him with a confused face.

Eddie: I love you Loren {He smiled}

Loren: I love you to Eddie {She smiled to}

Mel was there but Loren didn't notice her yet. Eddie flew her in on a different plane as surprise for Loren. Mel was recording everything they have been saying. Once they said there good bye's Loren turned around and saw Mel.

Loren: MEL! What are you doing here? {In shock but soon smiled and ran toward her to hug her}

Mel: Oh you don't want me here?! {She was acting all sad}

Loren: You know I want you here! How did you get here?

Mel: Your lovely boyfriend Eddie flew me in. {She smiled}

Loren: Awe he is so sweet! But we have to get going or I'm going to be late!

She, Mel, Kelly and her mom Nora all headed to the concert to practice for tomorrow. She was so nervous but she was glad Eddie was going to be there.

{Meanwhile with Eddie}

Eddie: Hey can I talk to you?

Jake: Sure. Is everything okay?!

Eddie: Everything is perfect but I have a favor…. Can you help me?

Jake: Sure. What is the favor?

Eddie: We are going to have to talk to Kelly… But I have been writing this new song since I was injured and in hiding… I want to perform it to Loren.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake: So mostly you want to serenade Loren?

Eddie: I never thought of it that way but yeah.

Jake: Wouldn't you be ruining her big night if everyone knew were going to perform then fans will be there for you not her.

Eddie: I know. I thought about it though… What if nobody knew I was performing other then you and Kelly?

Jake: That might work… But we have to talk to Kelly first about everything. Also I need to hear this song first.

Eddie: Okay and yeah. {He grabbed his note book from his bag and opened it to the page and began to sing it softly so nobody would here him outside his hotel room.

{Moments later Eddie ended his song}

Jake's jaw hung open…

Eddie: So what did you think?

Jake: Eddie that song is amazing; it could be your next big hit! I can tell you are really falling for Loren.

Eddie: You think so! Jake I think I'm falling in love with her….

Jake: You two are perfect for each other. I will call Kelly and talk to her about this. {Jake got up and was about to leave before he said}

Jake: Oh Eddie remember…..Take it one day at a time… {He smiled then left}

Eddie laughed at what Jake said and went back to practicing his song for Loren. He wants to perform it for her so bad.

Once Jake left he called Kelly to talk about this idea. He was hoping she would say yes to it.

Kelly: Jake?

Jake: Hey Kelly. I have to ask you something…

Kelly: Yeah?

Jake: Well Eddie came up with this idea that he should perform a song for Loren at her concert. I know you are thinking he is just going to bring in all these fans for him and not her but he said that nobody will no but us two. So what do you think?

Kelly: He wants to serenade Loren?

Jake: Yeah

Kelly: What about his song?

Jake: I know you will be shocked to hear this but it's amazing it could be his next hit….

Kelly: That good? Well….

Jake: It's great. So can he? We will be the only ones who know.

Kelly: Fine he can do it….. Only us though!

Jake: Thank you Kelly! I will go tell him and have him practice for it. Bye Kelly

Kelly: Bye Jake.

Loren heard Kelly say bye to Jack she really hoped nothing happened to Eddie.

Loren: Kelly is everything okay? Is Eddie?

Kelly {Smiling} everything is perfect and he is fine. Now let's get back to work.

Loren: Okay {she said smiling and walking back out on stage.}

Loren practiced Mars, One day at a time and her 2 new songs she wrote while Eddie went missing which are called Flow and I'm alive. It finally felt good to sing again…..

{Meanwhile with Eddie}

Eddie's phone starts to ring which causes him to stop practicing to answer it.

Eddie: Hey Jake

Jake: Hey Eddie I talk to Kelly and she said you can do it…

Eddie: Yes!

Jake: Well your staff will be over in an hour to get you ready. Keep practicing till then though…

Eddie: I will don't worry.

There call soon ended and he got back to practicing his song. Soon an hour past and his staff and Jake showed up at his hotel room to get him ready.

Loren was going into make up and was wondering why she hasn't heard from Eddie all day so she decided to text him.

Loren: _Hey I haven't heard from you all day…._

Eddie: _Hey beautiful…. Sorry I've been working on a new song. _

Loren blushed when he called her "Beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

Loren: _Can I have a sneak peak of the song? _

Eddie: _Sorry Hun but no…. Love you see you in an hour! _

Loren: _Fine… Love you to! _

Once Eddie was done getting ready he headed to the concert. He was so excited to perform this for Loren and couldn't wait! He soon showed up at the concert and got out of the car he rode in

Eddie made his way to the back stage looking for Loren. Once he saw her talking to Kelly with her back turned to him. He walked up behind her and put his finger on his lip for Kelly not stay anything. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her next and said "You look beautiful!" Loren laughed since she knew it was Eddie and when she turned around in his arms she saw how handsome he looked tonight.

Eddie was wearing black jeans, black supra's, a tight V-neck shirt, a leather jacket and his hair was perfectly spike. Loren was wearing black high heels, a tight black dress that was about mid-thigh and her hair was perfectly curled and she had the perfect amount of make up on.

Loren: Well you look handsome tonight.

Eddie: Oh really… Well you look B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L as always. He said then kissed her and soon broke apart after hearing Kelly say they had 10 minutes till she performs. Loren started to freak out till Eddie pulled her into a hug and whispered

Eddie: Loren don't worry you will do great and I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere! So you go out there and kill it like you always do. She smile and nodded and they waited for her to go out there.

{10 Minutes Later}

Kelly: Loren you're on

Loren: Okay. She said as she was walking toward the stage in till someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back and kissed her.

Eddie: I love you Loren. He said after they broke apart.

Loren: I love you to. She then walked out on stage

Loren introduced her self to the audience and began to sing Mars, One Day at a Time and her 2 new ones. She kept looking over to Eddie when she sang and they would smile at each other. It felt so good to have Eddie back in her life and couldn't wait to spend some alone time together tonight.

Loren just finished I'm Alive and said goodnight to the crowed then she walked off the stage and once she got backstage she was looking for Eddie but couldn't find him. She found Kelly and Jake and asked if they have seen Eddie and they told her they had to show her something Loren was so confused on what was going on. They walked to where she walked off the stage and she saw Eddie walking onto the stage which made her more confused.

Eddie saw Loren in the corner of his eye so he grabbed the microphone and spoke into it. Eddie: Hey everyone…

Everyone: Hey

Eddie: I know you all are wondering why I'm up here. Well I wrote this song for this very special girl I met that changed my life… This is for you Loren Tate. He walked up to her and began to sing….

If I could create the perfect girl it'd be you  
Big Brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true  
I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?  
I'd be happy to say 1, 4, 3 to you

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
full moon, 20 seconds till midnight  
you and me on a rocket alright

Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and its crystal clear  
my heart is, my heart is, my heart is falling for

You could be the queen, and I'll be the king  
And I know this love, will last forever girl, ohh  
The smell off your hair, and the taste of your lips baby  
You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this  
No I'd never say no to this

No, oh, oh, oh

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
full moon, 20 seconds till midnight  
you and me on a rocket alright

Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is, my heart is falling for  
Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shock waves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, My heart is, My heart is  
Falling for youuu  
Falling for youuu  
Falling for youuu  
Yeahhhhhhh

I'll help you live your dream, if you help me live my dream  
I'll help you live your dream  
But you and me and mercury  
Baby it ain't make believe

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is, my heart is falling for  
Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shock waves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, My heart is, My heart is  
Baby is falling for you

Falling for you(x2)  
my heart is falling for you(x3)  
Oh(x2)  
my heart is falling for you(x3)

Loren was crying by the end of the song. She hugged Eddie and when they pulled apart she pulled him to a kiss which made them forget they were on stage.

Everyone: AWEEEEEE!

* * *

**Okay guys this is as far as I have got in the story... So if you want me to write more please message me your ideas or put them in your reviews... PLEASE HELP!**


	4. Authors note

**Hey Guys...Sorry no new chapter yet but hope so soon. But i need your guys help! Please message me your ideas for what you want to happen in the next chapter, ideas or just somethings you came up with. **

**PLEASE HELP! Message me your ideas or write them in your review! **

**-A.B.S **


	5. Chapter 4

**The beginning was hard for me to write. But once I was writing it lead to a great ending for this chapter... Hope you like please review!**

* * *

Eddie and Loren soon realized they were on stage in front of thousands of fans and broke apart.

Eddie: You all have a good night. Eddie said breathing very heavy trying to catch his breath.

Loren was blushing to were the back of the stadium could see. Eddie could tell she was embarrassed so he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her backstage. Loren couldn't stop smiling on how happy she was that he preformed a song for her. She couldn't resist not kissing him, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a very passionate kiss that didn't last as long as they both had hopped. They were soon interrupted by Kelly, Jake, Mel, Max and Nora

Kelly, Max, Nora and Jake: YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING! Loren and Eddie broke away from their kiss and smiled at them.

Loren & Eddie: Thank you!

Jake: Eddie that could be your next hit!

Eddie: Really?!

Loren: Oh my god Eddie I'm so proud of you!

Eddie: Thanks Loren but that song would have never been written if you had never came into my life… babe I love you.

Loren smiled and then realized that was the first time he said I love you when people were around!

Loren: Awe Eddie I love you to. She pulled him into a sweet short kiss.

When they broke apart Eddie grabbed Loren's hand as they all turned to go to her dressing room to get her stuff and head back to the hotel. As they made their way toward the dressing room Eddie bumped into a guy.

Eddie: Oh I'm so sorry man!

Person: Don't be mate….

Eddie: Ian! What are you doing here?

Ian: Well I came to see your amazing girlfriend sing. Then you showed up and I couldn't leave here without saying Welcome Back!

Eddie: Thanks Ian. Eddie and Ian gave each other a brotherly hug. Ian walked over to Loren and pulled her into a hug

Ian: Thank you for not giving up on finding Eddie when everyone else did! Oh and you killed it out there!

Loren: Thanks Ian. I had a gut feeling he was still alive and I just couldn't give up. Oh Ian do you want to come hang with us in the dressing room till we leave?

Ian: Uh sure it will be nice to see what my best friend has been up to.

They all walked into the dressing room and took a seat on the couch while the staff packed everything away. Soon Jake and Kelly had to leave since it was getting late they had to still get some business stuff done.

They were all laughing and catching up with each other. Mel's phone started to buzz so she fished it out of her purse and smiled because it was a text from Adam…

"_Hey Mel I know you came to NY to see Loren & me but I don't think me and you are going to workout anymore…. I'm sorry Mel". – Adam _

_"WHAT! Why? We are in love!" –Mel _ She texted back

"Mel I'm sorry to say but there is someone else… I'm sorry but please don't text me back… Goodbye Mel" – Adam

Mel thought it was a joke at first. Her smile faded and tears started to build up in here eyes as she stared at her phones screen.

Loren noticed that her best friends smile faded and it truly worried her since Mel was always happy!

Loren: Mel what's wrong?

Mel didn't reply she stood up and ran out the door and left a very confused Loren, Eddie, Max, Nora and Ian.

* * *

**What will Loren do? Will she help her best friend through this?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you 24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover for helping me with this chapter. **

* * *

Loren: Guys I will be right back.

Loren got up and walked out the door to look for Mel. After looking for her for almost 10 minutes she found her back stage in a corner crying.

Loren: Mel! Loren said running up to her

Mel: Loren?

Loren: Mel's what's going on you were just happy then out of nowhere you were upset…. Did one of use say something?

Mel didn't answer she just handed Loren her phone for her to read the message Adam texted her. Loren was reading the text and felt so bad for Mel.

Loren: Mel… I'm so sorry! I'm here for you no matter what! Loren pulled Mel into a hug and let her cry it out.

After sitting there comforting Mel they head back to the dressing room. They walked into the room and everyone turned their heads and saw that Mel was okay. Loren knew that she needed to be here for her best friend.

Loren: Hey Eddie I'm sorry but I need to be here for Mel tonight. I'm sorry. Loren was hoping Eddie wouldn't be mad.

Eddie: Don't be sorry you're doing what's right. Like they say "Sister's Before Mister's." Loren was so happy that he wasn't mad.

Eddie: Plus I can spend sometime with my bro.

Ian: Yeah "Bro's before Ho-

Eddie cut Ian off before he could finish his sentence

Eddie: Don't you ever say that again….

There was an awkward silence until Max and Nora said they were heading out.

Loren: Yeah I think me and Mel are going to head out to.

Eddie: Well give me a kiss goodbye then! Eddie said with a little pout.

Loren walked over to Eddie and grabbed Eddie's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. She pulled away when Eddie tried to deepen the kiss. Loren grabbed Mel's hand and they headed for the door. Right before Loren walked out the door she stopped and said...

Loren: Bye handsome

Eddie: Uh by- bye. Eddie said stuttering

Loren knew she was teasing Eddie and she loved that she was winning at it. She and Mel went back to the hotel to talk about what happened.

After a silent car ride to the hotel they finally made it to Loren's room.

Loren: Mel do you want to talk about it? I get it if you don't.

Mel: Uh…. I need to talk about it.

Loren: Okay.

Mel: I don't know what happened we were doing perfect! We were in love! Mel started sobbing.

Loren: Awe Mel…

Mel: Why can't I have a normal relationship like you and Eddie!

Loren: Me and Eddie don't have a perfect relationship…. It's far from it. How about we watch a funny movie?

Mel: Yeah. She wiped her eyes free from tears.

Loren put Pitch Perfect in the DVD player and soon both her and Mel were singing along and laughing at the movie. They soon past out from the long and strange day they had.

* * *

**Okay guys so I was thinking a Truth or Dare game for the next chapter? It could be the chapter Ian & Mel get together. Well tell me what you think in your review. And if you have any ideas for a chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little short but it's the chapter leading into the truth or dare...Please Wright your reviews and if you have any ideas let me know. **

**Thanks **

**-A.B.S**

* * *

Loren woke up the next morning to her phone ringing

Loren: Ughh who calls this early in the morning! Loren grabbed her Iphone 5 and clicked answer.

Loren: HELLO?!

Person: WHOA… What wrong with my girlfriend?

Loren: Oh my god Eddie I'm sorry! Wait why are you calling go early? Is something wron-

Eddie: Nooo nothings wrong babe. Wait you just got up?! You know it's almost 6pm right.

Loren: WHAT! I slept all day!

Eddie: You were tired from yesterday… I bet it felt good to sleep in?

Loren: Yeah it did…Wait where is Mel she isn't here…Oh god did I lose my best friend?!

Eddie: She is hanging out with me and Ian…. She didn't want to wake you up. She said you looked so peaceful. He said laughing

Loren: Okay. Well I'm going to go take a shower and get ready then do you guys want to come over here?

Eddie: Yeah!

Loren: Okay. Bye love you.

Eddie: Love you to babe see you soon.

After Loren hung up the phone she decided to clean up the hotel room before they came over. It didn't take very long since it wasn't really dirty. After she had finished she picked out gray sweat pants and an I Love Dallas Cowboys! (Sorry if you don't like the team…but they are 1 of my favorite teams even though they suck) Then she got into the shower.

{Eddie's Hotel Room}

Eddie: Mel how well do you know Loren?

Mel: Vey well why?

Eddie: How long of showers does she take?

Mel: EDDIE!

Eddie: Mel… I don't want to know for that reason! I want to surprise her.

Mel: More details please?

Eddie: We show up early…

Mel: I don't know how that is surprising her but anyways… Well if we are going over there I would say she cleaned the room, picked out what she was going to wear then took a shower… so I would say she just go in 5 minutes ago and will be in there for about 30 more minutes.

Ian & Eddie: Dang you do know her well….

Mel: Well we are best friends!

Eddie: Well let's go!

Eddie, Mel and Ian all headed for Loren's room. Mel had one of the room keys so she unlocked the door and they all walked in. Soon they all heard someone signing "One Day at a Time." They all sat in the living room and waited till they heard her stop singing.

Eddie: That's my queue… Eddie got up and walked into Loren's room and sat down on the bed facing the bathroom.

Loren got dressed in the bathroom. Once she had finished she walked out of the bathroom trying to put her hair up in the towel.

Eddie: Don't you look sexy tonight

Loren jumped at the sound of a voice and almost screamed till she recognized the voice. She looked up at him.

Loren: Well hello handsome. I take it Mel helped you in?

Eddie: Dang you know your best friend so well…

Loren: Yes I do… She walked over to him and was only 3 inches away from his face till she grabbed her hair tie behind him and backed away from him.

Eddie: Loren! You're such a tease!

Loren: Am I now. She said as she pulled her hair into a messy bun.

Eddie: Yes and I love you for it… He got up and wrapped his arms around Loren's waist and started to kiss her neck which caused her to moan.

Loren: Eddie… I would love to continue this but we have company. She said as she pulled away and walked out the door.

Eddie: Fine… He said with a pout.

Eddie had the best idea pop into his head… He walked out the room and said

Eddie: Who's up for some Truth or Dare?

Everyone: Me!


	8. Authors note 2

**Authors Notes: **

**Sorry about not updating in a few days. But I just had tooth surgery and i have been sleeping a lot but i will be updating the story tomorrow or Tuesday. **


	9. Chapter 7

They all walked into the living room of the hotel room and sat down. They all waited for someone to say they will go first. Until Mel broke the silence…

Mel: Loren truth or dare?

Loren: Truth.

Mel: Okay… Uh…What has been the most embarrassing moment you've experienced so far?

Loren: Uh that would be fainting when I won the contest of Eddie's.

Mel: That was pretty embarrassing…

Loren: I know don't remind me….. Okay so… Ian truth or dare?

Ian: I normally say dare but why not truth.

Loren: Okay Ian… Do you have someone you're crushing on? Are they in this room?

Loren could tell Ian had some feeling for Mel but she just needed him to tell her!

Ian: Uh… Yes and Yes

Everyone turned the heads and looked at him. He started to get red in the face until he broke the silence and said…

Ian: Eddie truth or dare?

Eddie: You should know me by know! Dare!

Ian: Cinnamon Challenge!

Eddie: Okay!

Eddie ran to the small kitchen and grabbed a spoon. He looked through the cabinets till he found a small cinnamon bottle. He walked back to the living room with it. He sat down and poured the cinnamon onto the spoon then said…

Eddie: 1, 2, 3

Eddie swallowed the cinnamon and was fine for a good 10 seconds then it started to taste gross. Not all of the cinnamon went down his throat the stuff that didn't he spit up.

Loren & Mel: GROSS!

Eddie: Sorry… Yuck that stuff is gross!

Ian was dying from laughter and couldn't stop. Eddie got up and went and brushed his teeth and then came back to the game.

Eddie: Oh Mel… Truth or Dare? Chose wisely now.

Mel: Trust me I'm all for dare but with you picking I'm going to have to say truth…

Loren: That's a first! You always do a dare.

Eddie: Okay… Mel w-

Ian cut Eddie of by adding a new rule to the game to make it more fun.

Ian: How about we add another rule? If you get caught in a lie or just plan out lie you must strip an item off you…. Or if you don't do a dare…

Eddie: Deal!

Mel: Fine

Loren doesn't lie but she barley ever does the dares

Loren: Uh… okay

Eddie: As I was staying… Since we are all friends… Mel have you lost your v card?

Mel: Uh… No…..

Loren gave her a look and Eddie and Ian both caught on…

Ian: Well Mel it looks like you were just caught in a…. Lie. You know what to do.

Lucky for Mel she always over dressed even if it didn't look like it. Mel took over her jacket she was wearing and threw it to the side.

Mel: Eddie since you thing your so funny… Truth or Dare?

Eddie: DARE…

Mel: I have one and Loren is going to kill me for it! Eddie I dare you to run around the whole hotel yelling "I'm sexy and I know it" at the top of your lungs-

Eddie: Easy…

Mel: You didn't let me finish… Only in a Speedo….

Loren was laughing at the thought of that. She wasn't mad at Mel…. As long as Chloe isn't here or Leah then she is cool with it.

Loren: Do as she says Eddie…

Eddie: Where am I going to get a Speedo?

Mel had this dare in her mind since they said they were coming to Loren's room. She grabbed her purse and threw the Speedo at him.

Mel: Go!

Eddie got up and walked to the bathroom to change. He soon came out and was laughing.

Loren: What's so funny?

Eddie: I look dam sexy in this!

Everyone began laughing. Eddie walked out the room door with everyone coming out soon after.

Mel: Go and have fun…. she said laughing

Mel took out her camera and hit record right when he took of singing "I'm sexy and I know it."

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S NOT REALLY MY BEST BUT THIS IS WHAT IS LEADING INTO THE GAME...IT'S GOING TO GET REALLY GOOD DON'T WORRY. PLEASE REVIEW AND I'M GOING TO WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE UP TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY! **

**-A.B.S**


	10. Chapter 8

**I KNOW THE BEGINNING SUCKS BUT IT WILL GET BETTER. I HAVEN'T WROTE IN AWHILE SO GIVE ME A LITTLE TIME TO GET BACK TO NORMAL. I'M WRITING ONCE A WEEK.**

* * *

Eddie ran through the hotel as fast as he could so people wouldn't notice who he was and what he was doing. He finally made it back to the room and ran straight for the bathroom to change into his normal clothes. After he finished putting on his clothes he walked out into the living room where everyone was sitting and laughing.

Eddie: I HATE YOU ALL

Loren walked up to Eddie and played with his jacket strings and said in a sexy voice

Loren: You don't hate me….. You love me. She kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the living room to resume the game.

Eddie: Okay then….. Ian truth or dare? Since you think this is so funny.

Ian: Me! Fine dare.

Eddie: Okay Ian I dare you to kiss your crush…

Loren: Eddie…No

Eddie: Fine on the cheek then.

Ian: Fine I will do it… Ian got up and walked over to Mel and kissed her on the cheek.

Mel was speechless she didn't know what to say to what just happened but her face was bright red. She knew she was blushing but she didn't know how she felt about all this.

Ian: Okay Loren truth or dare? Since you boyfriend is so funny.

Loren: I guess I will change it up and do a dare…

Everyone: Really?!

Loren: Yes.

Ian: Okay… It's going take two people...

Loren: Okay. Eddie will help.

Ian: Lore your dare is to take shots off Eddie…

Eddie: Loren doesn't drink...

Loren: No Eddie its fine. Loren had a smirk on her face that only Mel caught.

Eddie took off his shirt and laid down on the floor and waited for Ian to place the shots. Ian went and poured the shots and brought all 5 shots over to Eddie. He had Eddie bend his arms over his head and place 1 shot on the elbow of each arm, placed 1 on his stomach, 1 by his crouch and 1 in his mouth.

Ian: Okay Loren…Go ahead but remember no hands.

Loren got down on her hands and knees and leaned over Eddie and reached for the shot on his right elbow. When she leaned over Eddie looked up and saw Loren's cleavage and got a little happy and had to stop looking before he got to happy. Loren then moved to the other elbow and pulled away from Eddie.

She went to the shot in his mouth but before grabbing the shot with his teeth she kissed his upper lip and then pulled away and grabbed the shot with her mouth. Then she moved down to his stomach and then to the shot by his crouch. She knew he enjoyed that a little too much then he should of. She then stood up and helped Eddie up.

Once Loren helped Eddie up, Eddie pulled Loren into a long kiss that led to a make out and soon where interrupted by Mel and Ian both saying

Ian & Mel: Loren…Eddie are we still playing this game?

Loren and Eddie both pulled away and said

Loren & Eddie: Yeah… They were both smiling.


End file.
